transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Triggerhappy (TF2017)
Triggerhappy from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Triggerhappy is a nutball. You get them in the Decepticons from time to time. He's generally found drooling and/or giggling wildly. He's been that way ever since an incident at Decepticon boot camp, in which he was firing while surfing on his hoverboard, but fell off and hit his head. He remained firing all the while and ended up disintegrating half a dozen other Decepticons. The camp commander was impressed and graduated Triggerhappy on the spot. Nobody is sure if it's an act or if he suffered processor damage in the fall. What is known is that he pays very little attention to where he's shooting but LOVES the sound his gun makes when fired. Good idea arming him there, Megatron. Triggerhappy is binary-bonded with Blowpipe, the conniving, envious brother-in-law of Nebulan leader Zarak. History Arc 3 Triggerhappy participated in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, ending with its incineration. Several prisoners of war were captured by his squad, and Triggerhappy openly mocked the captives as they were marched towards their doom in the smelting pool. The procession was interrupted by an Autobot ambush led by Fortress Maximus; the Decepticons were overwhelmed, and their commander, Scorponok, ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. |Ring of Hate| The Decepticons eventually managed to storm the Autobots' base, only to find it already evacuated. Though confused at first, they learned that their foes had fled to the planet Nebulos. Triggerhappy and the others made their way to the alien world, where they met with one of the locals, Lord Zarak, who enlisted them in ridding his planet of the Autobots. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Triggerhappy participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and seven other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobot Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| After the Autobots also developed Targetmaster technology, the Decepticons managed to reverse-engineer the process, and had eight of their own members binary bond their weapons to Nebulan partners. Triggerhappy was among those selected, with Blowpipe becoming his pistol. He was put into action soon afterwards, as their Autobot prisoners managed to break free. Despite Triggerhappy's best efforts to shoot straight, the enemy soldiers escaped. |Brothers in Armor| When Highbrow managed to decapitate Scorponok and escaped with his head, Triggerhappy was among several Decepticons who pursued, catching up to him just as he neared the Autobots' spaceship. As they forcefully retrieved their leader's head, the Decepticons witnessed several Autobots materialize from the future, leading to some infighting among the Autobots' ranks. Irritated over being left out of the battle, Scorponok's Decepticons were about to join in, only to find themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with them against the time-traveling Galvatron. However, when Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok while he was attacking Galvatron, Triggerhappy and the other Decepticons turned on the Autobot. While Optimus Prime dealt with the mad Galvatron, Triggerhappy and the other Decepticons carried their leader to safety. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Triggerhappy was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Triggerhappy and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Charlie Adler reprises his role as Triggerhappy. Changes *Hairsplitter, Heater, Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Needlenose, Nightbeat, Quake, Quig, Singe, Siren, Spinister, Sunbeam, Tiptop, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Triggerhappy was the one who helped Hun-Gurrr lead the Semper Tyrannis crew against Ratbat's Decepticons in Cold War!, while in the episode adaptation this role is given to Bludgeon, providing potential foreshadowing of future events. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons